


every word you say (i'll hold onto)

by kkeuchi



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: There is no comparison when it comes to Minhyun and Jisung. With Hwang Minhyun's prince like charms and good looks, it comes to everyone else's surprise when it's revealed that he's dating president of the drama club, Yoon Jisung.





	every word you say (i'll hold onto)

“Excuse me!” A nasally voice calls out and Jisung keeps walking as he doesn’t believe they’re calling out to him.

A hand darts out and grabs his wrist. Wincing at the sudden, sharp shooting pain, he turns around. “Can I help you?” He shakes his hand away and in the process the girl’s sharp nails scratch him.

“Don’t you think you’re a little shameless?” Three girls come and stand closer to them, each of their faces showing obvious displeasure and annoyance.

Raising an eyebrow at these girls he’s never seen before, Jisung asks, “I’m sorry?”

Another girl pipes up, “You should be!”

To say Jisung is confused is an understatement, he doesn’t know who these girls are or why they’re talking to him as if he’s done something terribly wrong. “I have no idea what you girls are talking about.”

The first girl lets out a long sigh, “You’re dating Minhyun right?” Talking to him as if he were a child. Which, Jisung thinks is hilarious since he’s definitely older than this girl but easily takes it in stride.

“Yeah, and?” He’s so confused as to how their relationship is a concern to them or something they should involve themselves in.

“We don’t know what you did, confessing to him and having him accept to dating you?” Her mouth turns into a sneer over the last word, stressing that Jisung isn’t acceptable.

“Actually—” Jisung isn’t given a chance to finish his sentence before he’s cut off by the third girl. “Did you blackmail him into dating you?”

His temper flares and forces it down in case someone else gets the wrong idea that he’s the one bullying these girls. “Look, I don’t know you, Minhyun doesn’t know you, and you don’t know anything. You girls are rude and if you think I’ll break up with Minhyun or you have a chance with him then you’re wrong.” He turns his heel and briskly walks away to prevent them from catching him once more.

He enters his last lecture with a foul mood, still annoyed with those girls from before.

Seeing that he still has a bit of time before lecture starts, he puts his head down and tries to calm himself.

Around him the chattering seems to get louder before he catches someone saying Yoon Jisung, his own name. Straining to hear a little more of the conversation he realizes that there’s literal groups of people talking about him.

“Look, that’s Minhyun’s boyfriend.”

“They started dating recently, Minhyun posted about it online.”

“His name is Yoon Jisung, and he’s the drama club president.”

“They don’t seem like a well-matched couple.”

“Do you think Minhyun’s only dating him because he pities him?”

Everyone seems to be saying and thinking the same things. Abruptly sitting up, the area around him quickly goes quiet. He puts in his headphones, so he doesn’t have to listen to any of them anymore.

Jisung sits there until it’s almost time for the professor to start talking. Then someone drops into the seat beside him, panting slightly as if he rushed to lecture. “Hey.“

“Hey Minhyun.” He offers a small smile and then focuses on his laptop, pulling up the lecture notes. Minhyun furrows his brow a bit but pulls out his own laptop.

Occasionally, throughout the lecture he’ll sneak glances towards the older and Jisung just ignores his pointed glances. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Minhyun leans near Jisung’s ear and asks, “Is something wrong?”

But before Jisung can answer, there’s a flash and camera shutter coming from behind them. Minhyun turns to look, a guy flustered and saying that he was trying to take a picture of the board using his phone.

Jisung rolls his eyes because the professor has almost finished erasing the board and there was pretty much nothing to take a picture of. He knows that he was getting a picture of Minhyun near him and just shortly answers, “Nothing.”

As Jisung turns back to focusing back on the board, Minhyun’s gaze lingers on Jisung for a moment longer before he looks away.

Almost near the end of lecture, Jisung checks his phone. He writes a small note to Minhyun saying he’ll leave first to deal with some club things. Minhyun doesn’t have anything else after lecture so he writes back saying he’ll go with him.

By the end of class, Minhyun is still packing up when Jisung grabs his own laptop and heads towards the door, not even bothering to put it into his bag.

Minhyun, who was left behind doesn’t bother hiding his exasperation, knowing the older would rather do everything on his own. He also quickly leaves the class lest someone begins to talk to him, he’d rather be with Jisung or alone.

Truth be told, he really can’t stand most of the people from his university. They’re like waves that remain for a moment, leaving countless traces where they were. Minhyun knows that if he did anything to ruin their image of him, they’d leave him behind in a heartbeat. They’re greedy, relentlessly wanting something from him, he’s always in a position to watch all of it.

He’s sick of it, they idolize him, to the point where they don’t even see him. They just want to see their image of him. But play the image he does, he’s sick of them but he’d rather be known by all than not known by any.

But Jisung was different, and he’s always thankful that Seongwu met Daniel, who in turn introduced Jisung to him.

Still, he dutifully follows after Jisung. Minhyun is grateful for his longer stride which allows him to easily catch up with the elder. He didn’t realize it was possible, but it seems that Jisung is now in an even fouler mood than before. It had only been a few minutes, Minhyun doesn’t know what could have possibly angered him that much.

It takes a lot for Jisung to get mad or upset but it seems that there’s something that’s been bothering quite a bit recently.

They eventually make it to the club room, before Minhyun can enter the room, Jisung lightly pushes him back and flatly says, “Club members only.”

Minhyun frowns before the noticing Jisung’s sleeve has been pushed up and a few scratch marks are seen on his wrist. Grabbing his hand and pushing the sleeve higher, he demands, “What is this?”

“Nothing, Rooney scratched me.”

“Rooney and the others are in Busan. This looks new.” Minhyun narrows his eyes and Jisung can’t help but to look away. “Don’t you dare say it’s nothing either.”

Jisung takes his hand back and enters the clubroom without saying anything more. Minhyun follows him in regardless because this isn’t the first time he’s intruded on a club meeting despite not actually being in the club.

He’s irritated that Jisung hasn’t been saying anything to him all day, but still can’t help but admire how cool Jisung looks while doing his thing. Not everyone can be a leader, but Minhyun feels that Jisung does it flawlessly.

Absentmindedly scrolling through social media, he looks up when there’s a shadow standing over him. “Let’s go.” Nodding, Minhyun grabs his bag to follow Jisung.

They walk onto campus when class has ended so everyone’s out, walking to other buildings to get to class. Minhyun casually slings his arm around Jisung’s shoulder, mainly to hold him closer but also so he’s not swept away by the crowd.

Jisung allows it and it looks to Minhyun that his mood has lightened up a bit. They walk a bit further but then Jisung gets tense and brushes off Minhyun’s arm. He doesn’t fight it though, knowing that Jisung must have his own reasons. Besides, he’s sure that Jisung will tell him when they’re back at their apartment.

Their drive back is quiet, Jisung not bothering to talk about his day or even singing along to the songs on the radio.

Making it back to their apartment, Jisung kicks off his shoes and flops face first onto the sofa. Minhyun takes a seat beside him and softly begins to play with Jisung’s hair. “Are you going to tell me what’s been eating at you all day?” Jisung’s eyes were closed but when he hears Minhyun’s murmur he opens them.

He’s silent for a bit longer, unsure of how to start. He sits up and pulls Minhyun beside him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Ever since everyone at school found out we’re dating, they’ve been making comments about it.” He squeezes Minhyun’s hand unconsciously before continuing, “To be honest, it’s really hard for me too. At first, I could handle a few comments, but I received curses beyond what I could imagine.”

Tears begin to well up in his eyes, but he blinks and they’re brushed away by Minhyun before he could do it himself. He takes a shuddering breath, knowing that if he doesn’t say it now, he won’t later. “Even though it hurts, those comments are right. ‘Why are you so ugly?’ I admit it. ‘Your age is so old.’ I know I’m old.”

Hearing those words from Jisung hurt Minhyun’s heart, hearing that Jisung sees himself that way. He’s never seen the older like that, and he feels angry at everyone else that doesn’t even know Jisung but still see him in such an unfavourable light.

“However, hating me just because I’m dating you… it’s too much.”

Minhyun is honestly at a loss for words, he doesn’t know what to say that will comfort the other. The entire day of comments and staring weighing heavily on him, the silence overtakes them.

Suddenly, Minhyun breaks the silence by asking, “Do you remember? This time last year?”

Jisung looks at him with confusion in his eyes, unsure of what Minhyun is getting at. “When we first began dating? Our first kiss? When you fell in love with me?” He only gets a tight-lipped smile in response from Minhyun who then shakes his head.

“No, I’ve been in love with you way before that. It was only then that I realized it and found the courage to actually say it. Do you remember what you did that made me realize it?” Jisung looks away, deep in thought and is unable to come up with the answer.

“I had an assignment, it was to read a book and count how many times the main character’s name appeared. I was swamped with other assignments and honestly forgot about it until another classmate asked me if I had done it the day before it was due.”

Faint memories are coming back to Jisung now but still, he doesn’t remember doing anything remarkable. “I told them no, because I hadn’t, but I could tell they thought I was lying and didn’t want to share my answer. This is the same person that only ever talked to me when they wanted something. I came back to the dorm, you were only there to help Daniel and Seongwu study. I was exhausted but you let me rant to you.”

He pulls Jisung into his lap and hooks his chin over Jisung’s shoulder, “I fell asleep after I maybe finished a quarter of it. When I woke up, the book had sticky notes staggered through the pages, with tally marks to keep track. A total of 1018 times, the main character appeared. I never asked you to, never expected you to, but you did. It was all the little things, like making sure everyone else has a bite first before you begin to eat even though you’re the oldest and should eat first.”

“You think no one ever notices, but I do. Because I’m always watching you. It was refreshing, you were unique compared to everyone else I had seen so far, I was addicted. It was an inevitable result of all the little things you did that made me happy. You were and still are the one person I can confide in. Someone I could open up to, I wanted to give to you as you gave to me. “

“So I confessed, I confessed my love to you, Yoon Jisung. Hoping that you’d accept me, someone that’s seen me at both my best and worst moments that I didn’t need to hide. Although I wasn’t perfect, you accepted me. You are my everything.”

Jisung feels his eyes heating up once more because why did it take him so long to realize?

All of the comments, all of the staring and pictures, all of them melt away because they don’t matter.

The only thing that does, is the person in front of him.

The last year has been an amazing time with Minhyun, he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. It was like a dream for him because he was with the other.

Truthfully, Jisung had never thought about confessing. He was content with just being friends and didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.

It was startling hearing Minhyun’s confession that day, it was a quiet one, clearly unplanned. Yet it was so full of feelings that were conveyed to Jisung easily.

Now, no matter what anyone else says, he won’t let Minhyun go. Not that he ever was planning to, but he’ll only ever look at Minhyun.

All of the little things about Jisung weren’t little to Minhyun. Knowing the latter’s personality, Jisung is his first and last love.

“I’ll say it again, you became an existence I can’t be without anymore. Forget about everyone else, it’s fine if they don’t know that you shine like the sunlight, you push away the dark night for me. Their loss for not seeing your worth.” Offhandedly shrugging his shoulder like the rest of the student body doesn’t matter.

Jisung’s heart feels lighter, it might’ve taken him a few days to get over it if he was stewing over it alone. However, with Minhyun’s words, he knows that there are no lingering thoughts, no what-ifs. Only pure limitless affection.

Jisung presses himself just a little closer against Minhyun, relishing in the feeling of Minhyun’s warm, strong arms clutching at his waist. Clinging if he was truthful, like Jisung was his lifeline and about to disappear at any moment.

Pressing a kiss to Minhyun’s temple, he whispers his thanks and pats the younger’s hair. “I feel the same way about you and more.”

“I just wanted to post a picture of us for our anniversary, I didn’t think that this would happen.” Jisung shakes his head and waves away the other’s apologies, knowing the younger didn’t mean anything bad.

Minhyun’s lips feel so soft against Jisung’s mouth, a delicate caress that could easily be snatched away. Then Jisung could feel Minhyun’s body, strong and reliable, usually hidden under layers of clothing. Hiding away what was meant for Jisung’s eyes only.

They spend a few more minutes like that together, holding each other in their arms, Minhyun enjoying the light touches from Jisung.

“Do you wanna go out and grab something to eat?” Even now, Jisung continues to take care everyone around him effortlessly. Minhyun nods his head and they reluctantly separate.

Since the weather outside is nice they decide to walk to the restaurant.

Miffed that they keep being stopped every few minutes by someone wanting to talk to Jisung or even say hi, Minhyun rolls his eyes. More people may know of him, but they don’t _know_ him. Jisung on the other hand, easily forms friendships with everyone around him and always makes them feel at ease and comfortable.

Minhyun walks ahead of Jisung after the nth time someone has prevented them from getting to the restaurant. It was only a short seven-minute walk from their apartment but after checking his phone, twenty minutes has passed.

They really aren’t that far from the restaurant, maybe less than thirty paces. Minhyun decides to walk ahead, grab a table and wait for the older there.

But he only gets a few steps before Jisung politely excuses himself with promises to catch up soon and with a fake stern expression, begins to scold him. “Why are you walking ahead by yourself? Hand!” He holds out his own hand, waiting for Minhyun to grab it with his own.

Raising an eyebrow at his antics, he lets out an exaggerated long-suffering sigh, before holding Jisung’s hand. “You’re so spoiled.”

“I’m the one that’s spoiled?” He hits Minhyun’s shoulder with his other free hand as Minhyun ducks to get as far away as possible their joined hands allow. “You get everything you want!”

His eyes widen in disbelief. “Give me an example right now.” Clearly disagreeing with Jisung’s statement.

“Me. I am the example.”

Minhyun’s mouth twitches in amusement before bringing Jisung even closer to himself. “You’re right, I’ve got it too good.”

He presses a kiss to the back of Jisung's hand, both smiling at each other, not even noticing everyone around them.

Everyone else has the same thing on their minds, that they’re a beautiful and happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I joined the fest very late and was extremely pleased and grateful that I was still allowed to join. To my dear prompter I hope you've read this and enjoy it! 
> 
> Do consider adding kudos and comments to the other fics! It's nice to hear reactions from others and I'm sure the other authours would appreciate it! 
> 
> Thank you to admin F for setting this all up and the opportunity to join!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
